Half-Blood Initiates: The Initiates You Never Knew
by Jilladelphiafanfics
Summary: YOU KNOW THE STORY OF DIVERGENT. YOU KNOW THE STORY OF PERCY JACKSON. BUT YOU'VE NEVER HEARD THIS STORY. It's been a year since the Battle of Gaea and the gang of seven is back. But nothing could prepare them for what's to come in a city called Chicago.
1. I'd Take the Cake But It's On Jason

_**PERCY **_

* * *

I told Annabeth that if she woke me up on a Saturday without a valid reason I would get Leo to burn her Olympus blueprints.

But it was obviously a bluff. She's throw me back into Tartarus if I did that. Leo was also warned and you don't want to witness a pissed off Annabeth.

Although on this specific morning, Chiron simple requested the seven of us to be at the Mess Hall at seven AM sharp. To my dismay, I had to show up; for it was urgent apparently. Who knows what he could want from us.

But at least I wasn't tired. With Annabeth practically married to her Olympus blueprints, I hadn't hung out after dark on dates. She, on the other hand, has been working endlessly to finish the Olympus architecture by August. It was the morning of July 1st, so I don't know how she'll finish them. I wanted to be upset that Annabeth is ignoring me but you can't blame her I guess.

I dragged myself out of bed, glaring around the Poseidon cabin. It was pretty lonely since Tyson was still working with Dad and I had this enormous cabin to myself. It's soothing quiet but painfully quiet at the same time.

Camp Halfblood was already a happy and cheery place for such an early morning. The strawberries were having a great year and many demigods were been enrolled so population was equalized. A bundle of Hermes' kids were settled by the Volleyball court, chatting among themselves. In the vague distance, I swear I could see Piper and Leo heading out of their cabins.

"Percy!" Someone shouted. I turned around to see Nico standing fifty feet away, directly in front of the Hades cabin. He looked abnormally happy today. But everyone did, so what's going on?

"Nico." I gave him a subtle wave.

"What's up?"

"The sky...?" I trailed off.

"Good luck at that Chiron meeting." Nico managed to change the subject.

"How do you know?" I asked incredously.

"Everyone does. He announced it last night."

"Well I didn't hear him then. I was probably trying to pry Annabeth from her cabin." I chuckled.

"I swear she hasn't left for days." Nico mumbled.

"Yeah...wait! Shouldn't I get her then? Annabeth needs to be at the meeting!"

"Are you talking to me or yourself?" Nico raised his eyebrow. I barely heard his sentence since I was half way to the Athena cabin by then.

I dodged a bunch of Ares kids and a mini group of Hecate children as I ran to the Athenian cabin. Why are so many people are active this early in the morning? Jeez, I just need to get past them to get to Annabeth.

But I stumbled upon two teenagers - sixteen and a fifteen perhaps? - sitting with a chocolate cake in their hands. I had no idea what they were up to, but with the look on their face, it wasn't good. A trickster like myself would know "the mischievous smirk".

"He'll love it!"

"Are you sure?"

"He loves chocolate. Trust me, I know this shit."

"I swear it was vanilla but whatever. So how are we going to pull this off - "

"What is going on?" I interjected. I wanted to know who the poor "he" was.

"Percy?"

"Do I know you?"

"Oh course not. We're just some Hermes children."

"Newbies?" I asked. "Not claimed yet?" Their head nod indicated that I was correct.

"Are you - are you - " The boy, I think the sixteen year old one, stuttered. "going to turn us in?"

I stood there a moment. Should I? They just admitted they were going to pull some prank, but I miss pranks. With my eighteenth birthday close, I was expected to be mature. (Let me explain that is not an easy thing to do, my friends)

But I knew what I was going to do.

"I want in."

* * *

"So how are we doing this?" I whispered as the two Hermes kids - named Violet, fifteen years old, and Alec, sixteen years old - and I veered the Zeus cabin. Today, as I was reminded, was Jason's birthday. The cake was chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and 'Happy birthday, Jason you Fucker' (It's actually on the cake twice, one 'Happy Birthday, Jason you Fucker' in Greek and one below it in Latin; for Jason's own special treat)

"We're minutes away from the final blow." Violet mumbled into my ear. She held the entire cake (on a plate of course) in her fragile hands.

"Percy can tell that, dipshit." Alec growled. Violet just rolled her eyes at his response. "Now, come on. I want to see this with my own eyes."

With only twenty seconds until the three of us burst in and deliver the final blow, I sit there, feeling useless. I'm not sure why I came. Redemption maybe? Pure pleasure? I don't hate Jason. But I can't go soft now, with Alec and Violet counting on me. Even if they were somewhat on the asshole side of behavior.

Oh, so like me the last five years?

Where did that thought come from?

Never mind it's time to go.

* * *

"What the hell?" Jason mumbled in his sleep. He's probably between sleep and consciousness. I watched as Alec walked in with his cake. Violet was snickering behind me, the only noise besides her was birds chirping and Jason's obnoxious snoring.

"Is this cake for me?" I heard him murmur. I could scarcely see him in the window.

"So what do you have against Jason?" I turned towards Violet, careful to keep my voice down.

Violet hesitated before answering. "He's just...too perfect. Like, no flaws. He was praetor of the Roman camp and ugh he's such a golden boy."

I saw it in her eyes, but that was no reason to hate him.

It wasn't, right?

"Well I guess that's how you see him then." I tried to shake off the subject.

"We can see the satisfaction of Jason at his knees."

"That's dark." I gulped.

"Not really." Violet shrugged. This girl was quirky at first but now she's just maliciously creepy.

"AHHHH!" Violet and I perked our heads up at the shrilly girly scream. We peered over the window to see Jason, his once golden blond hair was caked in chocolate frosting, along with his entire body. All he had on was purple Superman boxers on as he ran out the Zeus cabin doors, after Alec. Alec was running like hell down the trail leading to the Mess Hall. Not a smart move, Alec.

My first instinct was to run. I dashed off after Jason, not giving one shit about Violet. She could handle herself.

"JASON!" I screamed. It was much louder than I had anticipated, but it did the justice. Jason stopped in his tracks, the fudgy chocolate frosting clinging to his body. Nearby campers were trying to get a chance to witness the Jason (he resembled a puddle of mud) who decided to tromp the camp in his undies and chocolate.

"It's a fashion statement?..." I trailed off.

"If you're behind this, Jackson, I'll kick your ass." Jason clenched his teeth in a threat but it definitely wasn't a bluff like Annabeth's. Jason was obviously beyond pissed.

"Jason's in his underwear coated in frosting? I've GOT to see this!"

"Golden boy in frosting? I'll see this!"

"Ha I've got to tell my friends back at the Ares cabin."

People crowded around, crying of laughter. A few snapped pics on their phones, which were not smart to have if you're a demigod but that's not my problem. I didn't want them laughing at Jason, but I enjoyed it at the same time. My brain spun like some carnival ride.

"PERCY!" A familiar voice roared from across the camp. It was as loud as a bullhorn, but she didn't need it. As she ran up to the crowd and Jason and me, her face looked like a tomato.

"Annabeth!" Jason mumbled. "Piper? Leo?"

To her aid, Piper and Leo were by her side - to punish my ass probably - but that meant more witnesses. Chiron was behind them. I murmured a curse out loud. I was in deep trouble now. Where was Alec and Violet? They ran off? Those little, sly motherfuc -

"Percy! Did you do this?" Piper ran to hug Jason, but stopped when she saw the current circumstance. "Sorry Jason. These are new clothes from Aphrodite."

"It's fine, Piper." Jason looked almost semi-happy now that Piper was there. It was vice versa for me. I DIDN'T want Annabeth there.

"I can explain - "

"Sure you can. LATER. But you're," Annabeth referenced her watch. "thirty-five minutes late for the meeting. Jason overslept but you?"

"I - uh - "

"Yeah. He's speechless." Leo chuckled. I haven't even heard one word from him yet. I forgot he was even there.

"Let's. Go. Frank and Hazel are arriving in twenty minutes from California and we want to be courteous towards our guests." Piper smiled. At least she wasn't entirely pissed at me. Leo seemed chill too. It was just Jason and Annabeth who looked like they wanted to throw me off a cliff.

"Fine." Was all I could muster as I dragged my feet to the Mess Hall. Jason was still rocking his new fashion statement - chocolate frosting and purple Superman undies - as Chiron refused to let him sit on the white benches. Understandable, but still hurts his ego, Chiron.

"Percy, you're punishment will be decided later." Chiron paused as everyone (so Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Chiron and Leo) glared at me. "But we have larger things to discuss. Oh look, Miss Levesque and Mr. Zhang have arrived. Leo, Piper, go greet them and bring the two of them here. This meeting is crucial. I want you all to listen."

"What could it be?" Annabeth's voice echoed through the silence of the area. With only the four of us, it was quite tense.

"It's Chicago. We have found out that the mist Hecate created to seal off Chicago has been broken."


	2. The Quest to Chicago

HAZEL

* * *

I was instantly confused. The last time I heard of Chicago was when Jason, Leo, and Piper went there on Festus, and when I still lived in New Orleans with my mom. Chicago wasn't a very important topic to me at that time, but I heard about it's numbers of 'gangsters' and such. Since then it hasn't been that important to me until now.

"First of all, why is there a mist sealing off Chicago?" Annabeth inquisitively asked, "If there was mist wouldn't Jason, Piper and Leo have seen it?"

Piper nodded, "I agree, I didn't see anything at all."

"The Mist was created during the war between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood. There were some demigods that were consumed by the bloodlust and rage to keep fighting. The Olympians soon decided that these half bloods would be sent to a secluded place to protect both of the camps. With the help of Hecate, the Olympians created a 'alternate' Chicago existing with the actual one. The Mist makes it invisible from the demigods and the humans. Which is why those three wouldn't have noticed it. It is the most powerful existing Mist in the world.

"Over time, the demigods in the new Chicago have made peace and have split into five 'factions'. Now, the Mist is beginning to break and once it is completely destroyed even more destruction will come from it. Imagine another Chicago appearing in the middle of Chicago. You can only imagine the calamity of what may happen." Chiron explained.

It made a lot of sense. I pictured that Chicago will not only be destroyed but the areas around it will.

Jason spoke up, "Now that we know this, what do you want us to do?"

Chiron answered, "I'm going to assign the seven of you a quest to go to Chicago and find out why the Mist is breaking and fix it. Though I must warn you, humans have gotten inside the mist before so you cannot reveal you're a demigod, it's dangerous. I think the best way for you to find the problem is to blend in with the population and see what you can do from there. Young half bloods, do you accept the quest?"

We all pondered it for a moment. The task was risky since we're dealing with humans and possibly half bloods which inherited the anger and warlike emotions from their ancestors. Though if we didn't then there would be a greater risk of the Mist completely falling apart and doing only gods know what would happen.

"I accept." I said.

"Me too." Leo agreed as he smiled at me with Cheese Nips in his teeth.

The rest of the demigods accepted soon afterward. "Tomorrow I'll have Argus drive you to Brooklyn, from there you will need to find transportation to Chicago. I wish you luck on your journey. The two camps and the secrecy of Olympus depend on you." Chiron last said.

We stood up. Percy and Annabeth were in deep conversation. Jason was silently glaring at Percy before he left. Leo was finishing off the Cheese Nips and Frank was standing alone.

I walked over to Frank, "Are you ready for tomorrow big guy?"

He smiled warmly at me, "I think so. I wonder what this Chicago is like."

"It's probably like the one right now." I replied quickly.

"I hope. I better head back to the Ares cabin. Clarisse challenged me to hand to hand combat." He said.

I waved as he left. Afterward I headed back to the Hades cabin and packed some Nectar, clothes, snacks, water, and a bronze knife. The day at Camp Half Blood was beginning to end, tomorrow we will likely be in Chicago.


	3. Highway to He - I mean Chicago

**ANNABETH**

* * *

After Chiron packed all our gear (but we weren't sure what to expect so who knows?) and placed it on the grass outside the mess hall. I organized it all by who's is who's and Piper's Aphrodite 'friends' incessantly tried to shove a shitload of makeup into her bag and throw her Converse for Mrs. O'Leary for an afternoon snack.

After the luggage was packed and considered done, we were faced with the predicament of how the seven of us would make it to Chicago. Percy, Hazel, and Jason offered to use their horses while Frank would transform into a bird to fly himself there. Me, though, I was thrown into the hands of Leo as he would steer Festus with Piper on board as well. It made me nervous with anxiety, but Leo flew us in the Argo II so I don't know why my instincts think he's a threat.

Frank left twenty minutes early to get a good head start and verify it was safe. Piper and I had the job of watching the luggage on Festus. Then, the three left on their horses. Piper, Leo, and I hung around to leave in ten minutes.

"I'll see you guys later!" Piper called to her campers. Drew herself was in a gorgeous flowing gown made of ocean blue silk. It reminded me of Percy's eye color and damn it just hit me I missed him. Just because of this morning's fiasco doesn't mean I'm entirely pissed at him. He just needs to get his priorities straight.

Leo attempted to flirt with Rachel to get a future reading about our Chicago adventure. Rachel slapped him and said she wasn't some drunk fortune teller at a palm reading. It gave the few campers strolling by a moment to laugh. Leo's fists lit up like a torch and Piper took her water bottle and poured it on his hands. I was laughing my butt off when Chiron told us it was time.

I wish I had some kind of sign to show us what will happen. The prophecies may be vague but I don't like being kept in the dark.

"Annabeth," Piper hesitated. "you ready?"

I wish.

* * *

It took HOURS. I practically fell asleep on Piper's shoulder. She was nice about it, until I nearly fell off Festus when Piper shoved me off herself.

"Leo," Piper spoke up. "how long will this take?"

"Why don't you ask Festus?" Leo replied.

"He can't talk." I interjected.

"DON'T TREAT MY BABY THAT WAY." Leo defended his mechanical dragon.

"Leo doesn't need a girfriend, he has Festus." Piper and I chuckled.

"Well, your girlfriend nearly killed me like when I was fourteen." I raised my eyebrow.

"She has temper issues."

"Sure, Leo, sure." Piper said.

We continued along, Leo making hilarious jokes and Piper laughing at his expense. Ah, it was funny. A part of me wanted to laugh and have a fun time while the other half dwelled on anxiety for this mission. What will we expect in Chicago? It can't be worse than anything we've ever faced (we've been in FAR worse things I'm surprised I'm still alive)

"Annabeth?" Piper suddenly interrupted my reverie.

"Hm?"

"CHICAGO!" Leo screamed. I could see a distinct group of horses running swiftly below us and I grinned. A giant fence about three hundred feet tall. Festus descended down and down and down. I stepped off and felt the Illinois grass.

We're here.

* * *

"There is guards in all black surrounding the wall barrier and they won't let us in." Jason told us as Piper, Leo, and I walked up to greet them.

"Oh hello to you too then, Grace." Leo scoffed.

"Quiet Valdez."

"Whatever," I sighed. "What do we do? We have to get in."

"I could like, spontaneously bring them cookies and 'oh can we just infiltrate your walls that would be swell'." Leo suggested.

"What do we do with him?" Percy sighed.

"We could run ahead while they beat him up." Hazel laughed. Leo's face became a little red tomato.

"Ooh, I could use charmspeak!" Piper beamed. Everyone agreed to that and then the seven of us split up into groups and formed an adequate plan that's bound to work.

Piper borrowed a black cardigan Hazel brought and changed into black tights and black blouse and black high heel boots. I looked away while she changed but I doubt the guys did. Pervs.

She had no weaponry but her voice was all we needed to penetrate the fence. It was three hundred feet tall and wowww it was astonishing. The architecture of the entire place was intricately done in a way I couldn't begin to describe.

Oh shit! I have to work on my Mount Olympus blueprints! Damn, I left them at camp. Oh well it would suck if I lost them anyway.

I trudged through piles of mud and mildew and other repugnant things like that. I was smart to bring combat boots and we eventually reached inside the fence. Piper told the guards we were a part of 'Dauntless'. Whatever the heck it meant.

Tired and exhausted, we wanted food. But I glanced around and noticed there was no restaurants or flashing lights of a McDonald's or anything. I was deep in thought when the other six stopped abruptly in their tracks. I nearly stumbled into mud thanks to them.

"Ugh - what is the problem -"

Then I saw it. I SAW what it as they were so pale white terrified of.

In front of our eyes was a Chicago cityscape, but the city was split in half. One side was a glittering utopia of sunshine while the right one was cloudy and clusters of peoples shoved into alike colors. One was the regular, modern day city. We weren't here for that one.

"I think we are supposedly to go, uh, right." I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Frank finally uttered a sentence for once.

"Yeah. See, the left is the regular Chicago. Chiron mentioned to me - since I know how to punctually be on time thank you very much - that Hecate split the city in half for peace and shit reasons for the camps. Anyway, so if we don't fix this then both will collide instead of peacefully co-existing. We need the broken, tattered one. Go right." There I was, taking orders again.

No one objected to my assumption so we proceeded on into the right side. The two halfs were perfect parallels to one another. Maybe, if we complete this mission, Percy could take me on a date in real Chicago. I smile at the thought.

"What's with the outfits?" Leo blurted. "I think I'm going colorblind."

"No, Chiron mentioned factions. This society is split by groups of people." I pointed to a hall with mysterious insignias all over them. "Look at those."

_ERUDITE THE INTELLIGENT _  
_AMITY THE PEACEFUL _  
_ABNEGATION THE SELFLESS _  
_CANDOR THE HONEST _  
_DAUNTLESS THE BRAVE_

"Hey the 'Dauntless' wear black." Piper noticed. "The guards were wearing all black."

Representatives stood by all faction insignias. Men and women in specific colors regarding each faction. I soon figured it out. Erudite: blue. Dauntless: black. Amity: red and yellow. Candor: black and white. Abnegation: gray. I told the others and they all listened attentively as I rambled on. The six of them didn't seem to mind not having to figure all this confusing crap out.

"Hello there children. You don't look like you belong here." A blond woman approached us in all blue.

"Erudite." I murmured so she wouldn't hear.

"The future belongs to those who know where they belong." She retorted. A bunch of men in corresponding cerulean colors were by her side. They hoisted us up on our shoulders and began to drag us away. We struggled and screamed and fought, but they were much smarter.

The blond woman kept me while the others were dragged off.

"Where are you taking them?!" My voice was hoarse and desperate. I couldn't lose them. Not here not now.

"To their aptitude test of course, darling. But don't worry you'll take yours soon enough."


	4. The Only Test You Can't Cheat On

_PIPER_

* * *

Once we were whisked away from Annabeth, all of us were struggling to break free of the guards. Leo set fire to one of the guard's hand which gave him a chance to get away, but the man grabbed him into a choke-hold and I face palmed at his stupidity.

"You're not getting away that easy," A burly guard retorted. Hazel shoved her elbow in his face which caused him to crash to the pavement. The other men were distracted so we followed Hazel and punched them all. We all ran like hell, chasing to who knows where. Frank transformed into some mystical creature to give us some time.

"Follow me!" Percy shouted. My braid bounced as we ran towards this skyscraper building that glittered of black shining glass. My sneakers made scuff marks on the sidewalk as I dashed after everyone. I glanced behind me and realized I was the slowest one!

Eventually, the six of us were inside the skyscraper, exhausted. A lady in all blue - not unlike the woman who took Annabeth - approached us, a warm grin on her face. "Hello, are you children here for the aptitude test?"

Jason the first to speak. "The what test?"

"Aptitude. To determine your faction. You should be aware of this. I can see this gentleman right here - " she gestured towards Frank. " - is from Amity with his yellow attire."

"Uh," I coughed out. What what she talking about? Amity?

"You can follow me and I can take you to your tests. Is that fine?" Her skin was radiant. The Aphrodite girls back at the cabin would kill for whatever she uses on herself.

"Yeah sure." Hazel interjected. As our little bundle of six followed directly behind the enigmatic but pretty lady, I glanced around at the people. Groups of them wore all red, or all blue, or all gray. I took a quick look at a bunch of people in black clothing hopping from a train and filing inside this building. I tore my gaze and returned to the demigods in front of me.

"As you can see the factions keep a peaceful order throughout the city - " I zoned out every word she said. It was some boring history lesson about factions and Chicago. I barely knew what factions were, except there was five and they were distinguished by color. Abneg-whatevers wore gray and Cander or Candar wore black and white.

I looked down to realize I was wearing a crimson peplum top and dandelion yellow capris (courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin "You can't look shabby! You represent our cabin!" -All of the campers in that beauty crazed cabin). Does that make me Amity?

"Can I be in Erudite? They wear blue!" Percy whispered in my ear. Whatever that boy had with blue, I had no idea.

"You six will take the aptitude test to determine your faction. The tests are not easy and you must clever with your choices. You don't necessarily have to choose what faction you receive on the test, but it's an encouraged choice - " The lady rambled on.

Once we reached the individual rooms, the lady showed us to each of our testing areas. I gave a subtle goodbye wave to everyone and disappeared into the room.

* * *

"Piper," I heard a voice echo around me.

My eyes fluttered open to the voice. I was surrounded by mirrors, projecting my every move. When I opened my mouth, no words came out. I heard a sharp noise and turned to see a table. It held a knife and cheese. I had no idea what was going and where I was but a girl appeared in front of my eyes. She had a familiar face - mine. Why was a younger version of me here? A vicious dog came out of nowhere and dashed towards the girl.

By instinct, I walk backwards as the dog came forward. I knocked into the table holding the knife and cheese, where the knife bounced off the table and fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. I swore out loud and held out my hand to grab the cheese, and threw it at the dog. But my shitty aim missed him by like two feet.

It didn't help that the dog came even farther towards me, three times angrier.

I threw my logic out the window and ran towards the dog. But he wasn't trying to get to me, he wanted the girl - younger me.

Oh hell no!

I launched myself towards the dog, landing on top of him. He was genuinely startled but I didn't have a second to celebrate because I fell through the ground into a new surrounding.

I was sitting in a desolated train, listening to the wheels on the tracks squeak and glide. But one man sat directly across the aisle from me. He held a newspaper in front of him, covering all but his crossed legs. He lifted the newspaper to look at me. A nasty scar inhabited his face.

"Do you know the man who did this?!" He shouted. He pointed to a picture on the newspaper, a gray photograph. Something stirring inside me felt that I knew him, but I shook my head. "No. Sorry."

The man began to shout again, demanding I admit I do, but the world faded to black before I could reply. I screamed and shouted and spiraled into nothingness.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. I had no idea where I was. No wait, this was the room I began my aptitude test in. What just happened?

"That was a simulation. You - you - are divergent!" The lady stood above me. She had Dauntless black clothes on.

"What's divergent?" I asked.

"Nevermind, nevermind oh god I'll be in sooo much trouble!" She continued to ramble on and on.

"Piper?" The lady who was panicking just a second looked at me carefully, softly, quietly. Her voice reduced to a whisper and spoke in my ear: "You're Amity and Dauntless. That's rare. . .that's dangerous. Don't tell ANYONE. You hear me? They'll kill you, they'll kill me, you're divergent, Piper."

Before I could ask what the HELL was so aberrant about divergence, she shoved me out the door and slammed it in my face. I stood against the door, and slid to the floor, holding my head in my hands.


	5. Talk Faction to Me

HAZEL

The Choosing Ceremony went off without a hitch. I was crammed into the Erudites, blending in, because I happen to have worn my favorite blue blouse and I mentally applaud myself for that.

Jason, Leo, Percy, and Frank were sitting somewhere between the Dauntless and Candor. I incessantly peered over people's heads to try to find them, but it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. They all blend in so well.

I had the realization that the ceremony went counter-alphabetical, as Z to A would be called up and would choose. I silently wonder how far L is for Levesque. The intimidating Erudite administrator named Matthew or something, she called up names like Zunino and Zuckerman then Zhang.

Oh, Frank. Poor Frank. I sat in my vinyl chair, compelled, watching Frank as he trudged up to the stage. He was not even the tenth name chosen, I just hoped he chooses well.

His hand staggered over all five bowls; the Dauntless bowl steamed with hot coals, the glittering glass of Candor, a bowl of dirt for the peaceful Amity, water with a tint of pink from blood for Erudite, and the bland gray stones of Abnegation. Frank sliced the dagger into his palm, flinching. I cringed at the thought, won't that hurt? Frank's blood was merely seconds from dripping as he hesitated.

In almost nanoseconds, I swear that the silence made me able to feel his steady, beating pulse. His hand dripped a drop and it plummeted directly into the bowl; Abnegation, as the woman's voice boomed overhead: ABNEGATION.

I closed my eyes ad hoped he'd be okay.

Eventually, the names flowed through my brain; Yu, Xanders, Wyatt, Willis, Waterson; the names particularly bored me. I zoned out and leaned back in my uncomfortable vinyl chair. But I perked up at one name: Valdez.

Leo ran up so fast and enthusiastically that you'd assume he was chasing after an ice cream truck. I felt guilty for thinking that he'd trip and fall going up the stairs. *J-chan (co-writer): mentally snickers* But Leo stood up and glared at all the bowls. I silently question what faction he'd choose. Was he Divergent? Does he even know what that possibly means?

The bowl filled with - Erudite water - regret, hope, and intelligence sat directly in front of Leo. My eyes didn't even blink once. Leo's hand was held above the bowl. The blood dropped and applause erupted from the middle of the auditorium. "ERUDITE." That woman's voice echoed throughout the entire atrium again. It sent a chill down my spine every single time.

More names echoed through my mind: from Udell to Radovan, from Quincy to Owens, from Nova to McLean.

McLean.

Wait, isn't that. . .?

"Piper McLean." The Erudite woman's voice announced. Piper walked confidently up to the stage, no evident sign of wavering certainty. I wish I could be that confident.

Her hand stumbled over Dauntless, her face was more or less confident than the girl who just trudged on stage with ease. I saw her hand hover over Amity, then the blood dripped into the bowl full of dirt. A crowd of cheers erupted from the Amity section. Piper sat directly in the front row, her face stuck i this smug expression.

Then, names like Lu or Lolian were called up as I awaited - dreaded - my turn. The faction I'd choose was sitting comfortably in my brain, waiting to be put to use, finally.

"Hazel Levesque." All eyes lingered on me, as heat dominated my face. I swear my cheeks were red like little tomatoes. As I walked, or swaggered, up to the stage, I realized that her name was Jeanine Matthews. Huh, good to know.

I swiftly stuck the nasty blade into my palm. I suppressed a whimper, it really hurt, but I couldn't look weak.

The blood materialized on my palm. I was ready.

Now, time to choose.

I clenched my hand together, the blood twice as fast now. I stared aimlessly at each bowl. All looked the same, filled with dread and anticipation swirled inside each bowl.

I stood and waited for the blood to land in the faction I chose.

"It's time to decide, Hazel."

Words blended inside my head, I'm not okay. *J-chan: sorry listening to MCR right now lol* I can't decide now. What was I going to choose?

Before I could muster another thought, my blood dripped into a bowl, the boom of Jeanine in my ears. What the hell did I just do?

"Candor."

**Author's note: asdfghjkl; i just rewrote this ENTIRE chapter. I learned from a review That the aptitude test was counter alphabETICAL WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME? I read Divergent once, and that was spring 2013. Well, if you reread this, thanks man. And :) to A-chi (TheAmazingGenie) since I'm technically the editor. This is getting wordy J-chan out (/*o*)/**


	6. I Got 99 Problems and 5 are Factions

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-size: 1em;"ANNABETH /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"My Aptitude test adviser unhinged the testing cables and I sat upright to face him. "Am I done?" br /br /"Yes - but - um - that's the thing - " His voice was stuttering in fear. br /br /"What?" br /br /"You're Diver - diverg - ent."br /br /"What?" I repeated, twice as annoyed. "What's Divergent?" br /br /"You're two faction - Erudite and Dauntless. It's impossible. . .two factions. . .You should have eliminated the other four. . ." Allen trailed off. br /br /"Divergent? Like diverging from normal standards? Can't you tell me something?" br /br /"You're dangerous. Don't tell anyone, because they won't hesitate to kill us." br /br /I hesitated, biting my lip. "Who's 'they'?" br /br /"The Erudite." He glanced over at the door, where Jeanine Matthews stood. br /br /"A Divergent you say?" Her cold smirk pervaded through the tiny concrete room. Her voice sent a chill down my spine. br /br /"Miss Matthews - I'm sorry - it's - I'm sorry - she's a diver - I am so sorry - " Allen was on the verge of breaking down meanwhile I had no clue why Divergent were so dangerous. br /br /"That's fine, Allen. I'll take her and I'll let you keep your job, okay?" Jeanine genuinely smiled. br /br /"Thank you Ma'am," He saluted. br /br /"Follow me, Annabeth." Jeanine gestured me outside. br /br /Wait a second. br /br /"How do you know my name?" I inquired, raising my right eyebrow. br /br /"Oh dear, Annabeth, I know much more than you think." She turned on her heels and began walking towards the end of the hall. I'd probably regret this, but I followed her tracks, stepping in perfect synchronization with her. br /br /"I need a favor. No, you're going to listen to me." She furrowed her eyebrows together. br /br /"What now?" br /br /"The Choosing Ceremony is going on now. You, Annabeth, are going to be my personal assistant." Jeanine suggested. br /br /"No way." I decided, clenching my fists. This woman was annoying as hell, assuming she can just order people around to do whatever she desired. br /br /"Oh, sweetie, dear, you have no choice. You are to join Erudite and be my assistant." She insisted. Now I was imaging tossing 'Miss Matthews' off a cliff. Jeanine grasped my wrist and my mind drifted to the time I judo flipped Percy to the ground in front of everyone at Camp Jupiter. I wonder if I could do that to Miss Jeanine. . .the hallways were desolated and empty. . .br /br /"Well? Are you coming?" Jeanine wanted me to follow her, become her assistant. Who knew how long we would be here anyway? It was just some quest and we'd be back within a week. Percy and I have faced MUCH worse things than a blue wearing behemoth. (That's what she looks like to me anyway) br /br /"Go to hell." I clamped my teeth together in fury. br /br /"You're already livin' in it." Jeanine's grin reached her eyes, all the malevolent anger inside that cold smile filling the hall around us. She turned on her heels to leave and sharply turned back around to face me once again. "Oh and Annabeth?" br /br /"Yes?" I asked venomously. br /br /"You know those little friends of yours?" My heart seemed to stop and freeze like ice. She perked up another malicious grin. "Well my men could have them executed at any moment at my disposal. . ." br /br /"You bitch - !" I suppressed the urge to lunge at her. She can't do that! They'd escape! I know they would! br /br /"Hold it," She paused. "You will attend the Choosing Ceremony, you will come to Erudite, you will become my assistant, and I will leave your precious little friends alone." Jeanine raised her eyebrow, subtly asking if I agreed. br /br /I waited, my brain sought out the perks as well as the consequences. Oh well, they'll be safe and that's all that matters. br /br /"Yes." br /br / ~ le time skip brought to you by British television and chocolate ~ br /The Choosing Ceremony. br /br /A day of commitment, harmony, adamance, and choice. My palms were sweaty with paranoia that I'd be Jeanine's lackey for life. No, she was some mere mortal she could never restrain me. I'd escape, we'd all figure out why the Chicago parallel universes are colliding and save the world yada yada. br /br /The entire atrium held five seating areas, each for a faction. A rainbow of white, black, blue, yellow, red, and gray erupted against my eyes. It was too much to take in. The nervousness and excitement over choosing where you'd spend the rest of your life was so tangible in the room it was terrifying. br /br /"The future belongs, to those, who now where they belong." Jeanine projected her voice across the atrium. I crunched my face together, I hate her. br /br /"It'll be fine." I heard a familiar voice left of me. I twisted to the side to see. . .Percy!. . . Percy? br /br /"What are doing here?" I whispered. "How did you find me?" br /br /"I can find you like a needle in a haystack." Percy grinned, I wanted to hug him but that would attract too much unnecessary attention. My grin wavered and I glanced back at the stage. A long wooden table held five bowls (one for every faction apparently), one Abnegation, one Erudite, one Dauntless, one Amity, one Candor. I was probably the only of us seven that could recite all the factions. br /br /"What did you get on your test?" I asked Percy, more a demanding question than genuinely curious one. Percy brought his hand to his lips and imitated a zipper sound, gripping his lips together. "Dammit Percy, why not?" br /br /"I was told not to tell," Percy cocked his head to the side. "Quiet! I want to listen." br /br /"Where is everyone else - " br /br /"Hey Annabeth, watch this." Percy's eye lit up in euphoria at what he wanted to show me. I glanced over at the stage, where I peered over the people's heads in front of me to notice Percy moving the water inside the Erudite bowl. I gave him a subtle laugh, loud enough for him to hear, but no one else. br /br /"I really want to be in Erudite - " Percy paused. "They wear blue and they're Choosing Ceremony bowl has water inside!" br /br /"No no no no you DON'T want Erudite. The leader is a selfish bitch who is so controlling and narcissistic and - " I clenched my fists together and began to ramble on. I'm never like this but Jeanine has a way of making my insides ignite and having the urge to throttle her. br /br /"Hey, Annabeth, calm down," Percy kissed my forehead. Okay, now I'm calm. br /br /"Where are you going to? We have to maintain disguises so we might as well do it in the factions." I suggested. br /br /"We'll see." Percy waited. The Ceremony went in counter alphabetical order, so I knew I'd be near the last to /br /Eventually, Percy was called and I was alone, again. br /br /"Clarisson, Adam." Jeanine called. Oh gods, Clarrison was close to Chase. br /br /"I'm going up soon." I whispered to myself. br /br /"Chase, Annabeth." My head snapped in Jeanine's direction. Fuck. . .it's my turn. Jeanine's grimace was the size of planet Jupiter when she called out my name. I trudged up to the stage, so nervous and scared yet I knew what I was doing. I was doing this for Percy. . .for my friends. br /br /"What faction will you choose?" Jeanine cocked her head to the side, trying to screw with me. No, I'm above her dirty tricks. I dug the knife blade into my palm - the stinging sensation that felt like a feather compared to what I've endured - and the crimson blood spilled out. My hand made it's way towards the Erudite bowl. I had only a few seconds before the blood would fall and I'd officially be an Erudite. br /br /Drip, drip, drip. I could feel the clock ticking inside my brain. I will do this, I will save my friends. But I'm just being her lackey and Jeanine's obviously bluffing. . . .br /br /Drip. . . .drip. . . .br /br /I felt the final drip and the blood drop spill into the Erudite bowl, the red dye pervading the water. I thought of Percy, and how cute it was that he wanted Erudite for the water and blue clothing. I grinned before Jeanine's voice boomed on the microphone. br /br /"Erudite." /p 


	7. Cause I'm Free Falling!

JASON

* * *

After Frank was called, Jeanine finished the Choosing Ceremony and I followed Percy and the other Dauntless to where we were headed. When I chose Dauntless, I was welcomed into the group. I bet they probably thought I would be gone by today.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we ran after the other Dauntless. All I saw was a train track up ahead and nothing else. So where were we headed exactly?

"I don't know. But I see a train coming up ahead." Percy returned. I glanced to the left and indeed did see a train coming up ahead. Suddenly the Dauntless stopped at the foot of the track and began running beside the rail. From what I could tell we seemed to be racing against the train or if I'm crazy I think we are going to try to JUMP on the train.

Unfortunately, I was right. I saw the Dauntless jump on the fast moving train. Percy and I tried to jump on and we almost made it but my hand slipped from the hand rail and Percy lost his footing. As I thought we were going to inevitably fall we were pulled back up by two girls.

One of them has short black hair, almost in a bob, and concerned brown eyes on fair skin. The other had big blue eyes with her light blond hair in a ponytail, and pale skin. "You guys okay?" The second one asked.

Percy replied, "Yeah, thanks! I'm Percy and the other guy here is Jason."

"I'm Beatrice." The short, blond one said.

"And I'm Christina." The black haired one said.

The train continued moving until we saw the other Dauntless jump off on to a building. Percy gave me a look that said, 'If you don't fucking help me I will have Annabeth lecture you on aerodynamics again.' So once we jumped I used some of my sky powers to help levitate us over. No one noticed. Though I noticed Beatrice and Christina made it. That's good.

A member of Dauntless that looked like he worked at Hot Topic walked to the front of the rest of the initiates. "I am one of your instructors, Eric. If you want to stay in Dauntless you'll have to jump off this building from this side. If you truly have bravery you'll jump off this building." Eric pointed where to jump, "Those who are cowards can just leave now."

The girl earlier, Beatrice began to walk towards the edge. What was she thinking? The building has a lot of height, one jump from here and a normal human would die.

"Hey Stiff, take it off!" An initiate yelled. I forgot his name but I could tell he's going to be an asshole.

Eric didn't say anything about it and I watched as Beatrice jumped over the edge. We all ran over to see what happened and there was a net at the bottom. The guy who commented at Beatrice jumped next.

"I'm gonna go." I said.

"No way, I'm jumping!"

"Oh helll no!"

Percy and I began fighting and we accidently shoved each other off the edge. We both free fell through the air. I saw that the net wasn't big enough for the two of us so I levitated for a moment before I could fall on him. But I ended up crashing into Percy who landed in the bouncy net. Someone wearing all black helped us down and had a stern look in his eyes.

He spoke up. "Welcome to Dauntless."

**heyyyy guys ****It's been a while since the last chapter update but here ya go :) **

**-Jill**


	8. Are a You Smarter Than An Erudite

LEO

* * *

Annabeth and I dragged along with the bustling crowd of Erudites after the Choosing Ceremony was over. I felt out of place there, in a group of brainiacs, they all seemed so sophisticated and intelligent, meanwhile I tripped and fell on a pebble and nearly face-planted on the pavement. I got back up and brushed off the muffled laughs from the Erudites. I continue just walking, peering over the crowd to find Annabeth.

A mini group of Erudites next to me were having a conversation about the Divergent; whatever those are, only I remember the Aptitude Test advisor panicking when I finished my test as Amity and Erudite. As I ran down the hall, I couldn't help but think of Buford when I saw a janitor using Windex. The Buford I know would have thrown a hissy fit.

The Erudite Sector had large stone buildings and a library in the center...figures. These Erudite always have their noses in a book. The rooms inside had the aroma of dust-covered pages, while plenty of Erudites were using computers and reading books from the shelves aligning the walls. The entire main room was a type of glass atrium as the central Erudite office.

I looked over to see Annabeth slip into a room labeled "Jeanine Matthew's Office".

As I entered the seminar room, I noticed there was only one seat left. I trudged over and slid into the metal seat then laid against the back of the chair.

"Hello," A voice peeped left of me.

"Hey," I croaked out.

"I'm Viola," She whispered, trying to maintain her voice. The Erudite advisors were carrying on about 'knowledge is prosperity' or some kind of mantra.

"Leo," I avoided eye contact. I wasn't trying to be mean, I just didn't feel like talking. But I looked out my left eye and noticed that Viola could be attractive, but she wore a simple gray blouse and bland charcoal colored flats. A little voice inside my head reminds me that Abnegation wear gray.

" - to be fully accepted into Erudite, you must study for the final exam and pass with a satisfactory grade. We are not lenient with our initiates and we want you all to study to the fullest, as every initiate must take a certain number of classes to reach the amount of merits to meet - "

"So basically school," I realized. The entire initiation here is just school, with classes and merits and exams. I didn't come on this mission to go to school.

"Yeah, basically. I just came to watch over my twin sister, Abigail." Viola muttered.

"So now I wish you initiates the best of luck." A boy around my age handed me a piece of paper with twenty different varieties of class scheduling. I silently groaned and read all the different types of classes to take, from Ecology to Advanced Trigonometry.

"So what classes will you sign up for?" Viola's soft, distinct voice materialized directly behind me in the literal blue sea of Erudites.

"Leo?" Viola called.

"Coming!" I ran off after Viola, let's see how the Erudites think."

* * *

"Welcome; initiates, to Chicago History." The professor wore gold spectacles and a navy blue tie. "Here you learn how our past can benefit - or jeopardize - our future."

A bunch of students groan in unison. Viola, though, sat there engaged at every word. There was some war, long ago, and Chicago closed itself off from the war-torn United States. I yawned at this. America was fine and these people were blindly and faithfully oblivious.

"Leo..." A voice whispered. I turned to see Annabeth, calmly sitting in a seat behind me.

"Annabeth?!" I had to suppress the urge to hug her or hit her. Why did she leave me here by myself? Where did she go? But before any of those questions could tumble out of my mouth, Annabeth spoke up.

"Hello, yes, sir, could I take out Mr. Valdez here?" Everyone looked in our direction.

"And who do think you are, interrupting my class - "

"Jeanine's personal assistant and protégé. If you have a problem with me, you have a problem with her. If there's any trouble I could just tell her one thing and - "

"Okay okay! You can take him!" The professor looked panicked by Annabeth's intimidating grimace. She stood up and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the class.

"What the hell?" I demanded when we were out of any Erudite's sight.

"You're welcome,"

"For what?"

"You and I stick together. I have no idea where anyone else went, but I know you're here with me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry Annabeth, but I'm here because I chose to. Plus, Grace and Jackson are together in Dauntless."

"Those two?! Together? In the most outrageous faction? I should have known...imagine what trouble they'll cause..." Annabeth rambled on, keeping her voice low. "Where is everyone else?"

"Piper went to Amity, Hazel in Candor, and Frank...I think he went to Abnegation."

"Jeanine told me about that faction, full of selfless but stifling people." Annabeth began to whisper again.

"Plus, are you really going to take that Erudite entrance exam? You're not going to be here long enough; Jeanine told me that studying for those exams can last at least a month..."

I gulped. "A month?"

"At least," Annabeth chimed.

"How long will we even be in Chicago?"

"No clue, I only know we're here to investigate why the border sealing the parallel Chicagos is deteriorating..."

"Is it cold in here?" I glanced around the room. There was a granite fireplace erected in the corner of the Erudite lounge Annabeth and I were in.

"Kinda," She shrugged.

"Lemme help," I held out my hand and set fire to the logs resting inside the fireplace. The room instantly lit up from the fire's light. I didn't get a chance to celebrate not setting my hand on fire - but that's another story - because a boy around my age walked in.

"Annabeth," He waved.

"Caleb." Annabeth smiled.

Who is this guy? My mind began to wander.

"Annabeth," He hesitated. "go out with me." Caleb muttered.

I could see the hesitation in her eyes. "I - uh - " She turned to me like I knew what I was doing. I wasn't any kind of girl expert, almost all the girls at Camp Half-Blood were too busy fawning over Percy or Jason to notice me. Plus I spent all my time with Festus and Buford in Bunker 9.

"You said to blend into our surroundings, do it, he'll trust you," I whispered.

"Okay," Annabeth whispered back. She turned back towards Caleb. "Yes, Caleb, I'll go out with you."

* * *

After that little encounter with Annabeth and Caleb, I learned that I missed my History and mathematics - that's too bad *sarcasm* - so I skipped off to chemistry. We would tinker with all those weird potions and beakers, I wanted to see this.

"Today class," The professor piped up. She had chocolate brown hair in a bun and a pearl necklace over her blue dress and blue heels. "we will learn about serums and how they work."

Serums?

"In the Candor faction - they have truth serum. At Candor initiations, all initiates are given truth serum and must tell their every secret to their trusted group of initiates."

I widened my eyes incredulously. Oh shit, Hazel's in Candor.

"The control serum though," The professor scrunched herself and lowered her voice. "is a serum that can automatically control someone's every move and thought. This is a rare serum that must be used under every precaution, because it's extremely fatal."

The enter room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Now, class, grab the supplies near your beakers and follow the instructions to make your experiment." The professor beamed. I gathered the items on my desk and got to work. This was no Bunker 9, but I could so do this.

It it took an hour; of antagonizing, unnecessary, and exhausting work, to finish concocting my potion-experimental-thingy-majigger. i have never felt so proud in my life.

"Thank you class, you all did great. Now I'll test your experiments and see who's is the best. I wish you all luck." She waved towards us all as I dis appeared down the hall.

Two hours later, I tried to to entertain myself - because I had free time between classes - but these Erudites only care about books and learning. When I finally found my way to wood shop class, I was pulled out of class - again.

"Leo Valdez?" The voice was achingly familiar.

"Viola?" I asked confused.

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"The Queen wants to talk to you herself,"

"Who?" Every word out of my mouth is a question apparently.

"Leo, um, Jeanine Matthews wants to talk to you."

**Hey guys guess what? Chapter! A-chi (co-writer Anna) couldn't get her - cough cough - "schist" together so I wrote chapter 8 during our story hiatus. My analysis: A-chi writes concise and brief chapters while I prefer to write long chapters, as you'll definitely notice each chapter length...So here ya go enjoy :) **


End file.
